WiFi and 3G throughput data (data transfer rates) can presently be determined for mobile user equipments by employing certain software such as the application “Bredbandskollen” for the iPhone. This application uses an available radio interface to download and upload data from a server, and results can be sorted by “my results” or “results by other users close to me”. Throughput in bits is used as a performance metric.
Further prior art exist for determining and presenting wireless data transfer rates, such as US20050107135 A1, which discloses a user terminal (user equipment) adapted to communicate via a communications system with a detectable available bandwidth (rate of data transfer). The user terminal includes a transmitter and a receiver for transmitting and receiving a plurality of different communications signals, respectively. Also, the terminal includes a display capable of visually representing the available bandwidth of a current communications system. Additionally, the display is adapted to visually represent the bandwidth that is required to transmit and receive signals on a current communications system. To control the operation of the display, the terminal includes a controller that determines the available bandwidth of the current communications system, and alters the appearance of the display based on the determination of available bandwidth.
Even though exemplified and other existing techniques can provide information related a data transfer rate for a mobile user equipment, it is appreciated that improvements are required for making such techniques more applicable and user friendly.